A New Beginning, A Different Ending
by Princess Shela
Summary: When Harry Potter was 9, he transported himself to Icess, another planet. He became half Icen, half human. Now he must deal with being a student at Hogwarts. Luckily, he has his Icen friends to help him along. But, how will he deal with his hate for Earth


**A New Beginning, A Different Ending**

Summary: When Harry was 9, he was transported to a different planet. He meets a girl named Shela Hakuo, who convinces her family to adopt him. Now, after years of training on Icess, only two years have passed on Earth. Harry is convinced by Shela to go to Hogwarts. Now, he must deal with other children that are less experienced and mature than him. He will eventually learn to become friends with the other humans.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

At Number 4 Private Drive lived three arrogant people who loathed anything they considered to be abnormal. They are obviously muggles, or non-magic folk. Harry Potter happened to live with these horrid people, not by his choice of course. Harry was a wizard, only he didn't know it. He was also prophesized to defeat the dark lord; he again, didn't know it. He was also prophesized to be the strongest half human, half Icen in 6000 years; nobody knew this fact. You may be asking what Icens are.

Icens are beings that live on another planet. They live on Icess. Icess is a very cold planet. It also has very little oxygen. Some Icens don't need to breath. No human can survive on Icess, until Shela created an Oxygen bracelet. It is a bracelet that creates oxygen and distributes it straight into the user's lungs. Icens are able to live thousands of years; they have better eye sight, better hearing, better strength, and they are faster. Icens constantly travel the Universe, looking for beings better than themselves. They have found not found anybody better. They go to other planets and help out. Their goal is to make the other planets better. Icens constantly go to Earth because they feel that this planet needs the most changing.

Shela Hakuo will eventually be told to go to Hogwarts with the other Icens in her team. She never expected that she would be taking a half human, half Icen with her. But, life is full of surprises.

Harry Potter was in the front yard of # 4 Private Drive. He was currently pulling weeds, even though he was only 9. Ever since he could remember, he was doing chores for the Dursley's and sleeping in a cupboard. If he ever found out who put him with these vile people, he would say something no 9 year old should know, let alone speak. Just then, his Uncle, Vernon, came outside. "Boy! It's time to make dinner. Get your lazy but in here!" shouted Vernon. Harry got up and went into the house, with his Uncle glaring at him the entire time. With a mental sigh of irritation, Harry washed up and started preparing dinner. He put the finished dinner on the table and turned away from the disgusting sight of his relatives eating. He ate his meal, stale bread, cheese, and water. When finished, his Aunt Petunia ushered him into his cupboard. He lied down on his laughing stock of a mattress and fell asleep.

When he awoke it was to the sound of his Aunt pounding on the door. After getting through the day, the Dursley's left the house to go out to eat. Harry was left home alone. He stood up and winced as his shoulder moved. Earlier, he had accidently knocked over a vase. His Uncle had promptly given him a 'lesson.' He wondered outside and sat down on a swing in the park. He bowed his head and refused to cry. He really wished he could get away from here. It just wasn't fair; nobody else that he knew got treated this way. _'I want to get away from here; I want to have a better life. Take me away from here!' _he thought furiously. "Take me away form this hell!" he shouted to the sky. He suddenly felt numb as a blue glow engulfed him. He bit back a gasp as he felt a pulling sensation. He closed his eyes as darkness over took him.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts. He was doing paper work, a set back of being Headmaster. He sat upright when one of his magical items started whirling and buzzing. He frowned in confusion; that item kept track of Harry Potter. He started casting spell after spell, but couldn't find Harry Potter. The Wizard world wouldn't be happy with this. He got up from his seat. He had to call an Order meeting.

Shela Hakuo walked down the side walk in a park near her house, well more like her family's Palace. She stopped when she noticed a blindly blue light. She rushed over and met the wide, panicked, green eyes of a young boy. She realized too late that he was a human. She did notice that he was wearing a blue crystal necklace. That gave her an idea. Since she also had a crystal, like that boy, called a Higaku crystal, she could use her power to turn him into an Icen. Or, he would at least become a half Icen, half human. "Trantid speca!" She shouted, pointing her finger at the boy. A purple light shot out of her finger and hit the boy before he disappeared. She knew where he disappeared and rushed off in the opposite direction.

Harry Potter landed in some form of office. He noticed that there were a few other people here, but they seemed to know what they were doing. A man came up to him and said, "Name please." "H-Harry Potter." He stuttered. The man nodded and said "That's your human name. What's your Icen name?" Harry was confused. Icen name? What was that?

Before he could answer, Shela entered the room, nearly panting and out of breath. "His Icen name is Henyesse Hakuo." Said Shela, firmly. The man turned toward Harry and asked "Is that name acceptable, young man?" Harry, confused, just nodded his head 'yes.' "Great! I'm Timon, by the way." said the man. "That's enough for today, Timon. I've got to take Harry to his new home." said Shela. She turned toward Harry and saw his scar. Having read human books, she knew that Harry was famous. She grabbed his hand and led him out the door. Harry was very confused, but didn't want to ask questions. He learned to not ask questions at the Dursley's._'But she's different.' _Harry didn't know where the thought came from, but he did know that it was true. His eyes glowed blue slightly as he asked "Um, where are we?" Shela stopped and looked at him. "We are on Icess, a different planet. You are no longer on Earth. You are now half human and half Icen. The time line is different on Icess than it is on Earth. By the way, I noticed that you don't need glasses anymore." said Shela.

Harry blinked as he realized that he didn't need glasses. "Your appearance has changed." said Shela. She snapped her fingers and a mirror appeared in front of him. He just barely stopped himself from gaping, magic was real. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had dark, black hair. His eyes are darker and his skin is lighter. He noticed that he was wearing an earring on both ears. It was some weird design that he some how knew was the Hakuo symbol. He looked over at Shela with a curious expression.

"When you became half Icen, your appearance changed. Don't ask why. It has something to do with molecules that I'll tell you about later." said Shela. And teach him she did. For the next several years, Shela taught him about Icess, Earth, and all the other planets. He learned about chemicals, his Higaku powers that came with his crystal, and he trained. On Earth, two years passed and the Wizarding world pronounced him dead. That would change when he went to Hogwarts, reluctantly, on September First.

(A/N: Next chapter, Harry goes to Diagon Alley and meets the Goblins. Who else will he meet? Stay tuned to find out.)


End file.
